powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Rangers Return! Enter: The Enforcer rangers!
Evil Rangers Return! Enter: The Enforcer Rangers! is the Ninth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc it is the second episode of the Enforcer Ranger Arc. Synopsis Free from their Prison, The Enforcer Rangers make their move to make Zeran's life, a living hell their first target, The Red Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger, Francine Hampton. Episode ~Flashback~ Rain clouds covered the San francisco sky that afternoon. The clouds releasing their life giving rain to the Earth below. As people went about their daily Lives in the city by the bay..a strange experiment was taking place at the laboratory a very well noted scientist. Dr. Jeffery Stevens Looked over the framed picture of himself , his wife and children along with his with his Brother, Sister-in-law and his beloved Niece Kaitlyn. "Everyone," he explained tot he picture. "If this experiment works, soon mankind will be able to travel to other worlds and not have to risk their lives with hazardous space travel. This Quantum Portal, if the power by my experimental engine works properly, will be the key to a new Golden age for mankind. I do this for you...and the world!" The middle-aged mildly eccentric scientist turned away and looked over the gigantic engine and the circular steel device before him that had all sorts of cords and wires protruding from it. The scientist walked over to a nearby control panel and began working the dials and levers. As he did so powerful turbine engines nearby powered up and began to glow with energy. "Magnificent!" the Nobel Prize winning scientist chimed cheerfully.’ Prof. Stevens set his mind to the task at hand. The physicist had made it his life's work to find a way to circumvent space travel. AS much as he appreciated the space program he was determined to find a way to allow man to travel to other worlds without risking lives via a hazardous space journey filled with all measure of dangers both known and unknown. continuing to flip the switches as the experimental engines built up more power he looked at the circular shaped device...and saw that it was starting to glow. "It's working!" he yelped in elation. '' He had the feeling that this was the moment that something incredibly monumental in terms of a breakthrough occurred as he watched excitedly as the portal device glowed with the energy from the engine. The inner circle of the device crackled and began to build up energy before a bright white flash exploded the device to life.. While the good scientist had expected many things, he most certainly never expected what was about to come his way.'' ~End Flashback~ That happened a few days ago, we now join the Groovy Rangers walking into their 4th-period science class about a few moments passed and nothing seemed to be happening before a strange individual walked in with a full-on suit as he began to speak looking at the class. "Good Morning Class...My name is Clark Stine but, you can call me Mr. Stine, Mr. Smith. can't come in today because he has come down with the bug, happens to the best of us." He stated in a rather monotone voice as Francine and the rangers face desked. "Oh no, why did it have to Be Mr.Stine..." Royce groaned in frustration. "This is gonna be a long day..." Winnie whined. "No kidding Girlfriend no kidding.." Kaitlyn countered. "One thing I don't get, Zeran is NEVER sick he always takes well care of his body," Leon commented. "Maybe it had something to do with that sneeze yesterday?" Jeremy questioned. "Now Class if you will kindly turn to page 88 we can continue where Mr. Smith left off..." He stated his tone not changing as everyone groaned. This was not starting out the best day for the team that risks their lives for San Fransisco. Meanwhile, the two Friends that had been getting a little suspicious of Francine and Compoany spoke up. "Yo can we take a break?" the one known as Ted asked before his good freind, Joe spoke up. "Yeah like a break until Mr. Smith gets back?" he added as the class laughed. "I'm sorry Kids...but Teaching doesn't stop just cause Mr.Smith isn't here..." He droned on as everyone face desks. "Oh what I wouldn't give for one of Zerak's attacks right about now.." Francine groaned. "Okay screw this i'm a nap until Zeran comes back." Ted said slamming his head down onto his desk. "This is going to be a long goddamn day..." Royce groaned. "Amen my brother, amen..." Jeremy groaned. Clark was one of those Subs you dreaded but, you knew was around the corner when someone got sick, why? because he was the only sub currently at George Washington High School as most were looking to perm. Despite the best efforts, they couldn't get out of class with Clark and ended up having to just suffer through it which in its own right was a hard task to say the least as Clark seemed to drag the lessons on for hours to say the least. Going over every little detail of what went were and how it worked, Even despite the students protest that they knew this already thanks to Zeran Stine insisted Zeran had been teaching it wrong and went over it again making getting through class even harder with him stalling every moment. Francine herself was still already tired having to balance her own homework, a certian reporters homework and Ranger Duties she was flat out exhausting herself, to say the least, and she didn't know what to do anymore but, she couldn't just give up. Honestly, her smoking had gotten worse since her stress picked up but, it was nothing she could do about it till this whole situation got resolved. After school they were all going to have to visit Zeran to see just what the hell was going on considering the old wizard, bless his soul never ever got sick, to say the least. "So you lot just got through with Mr.Stine eh, boring piece of crap eh?" A voice said as the group turned around meeting another group of kids. "Yeah, and who are you five?" Francine asked. "Sorry beautiful, where are my manners, I'm Raymar, this here is my main man Zeeke."Raymar explained as the buff black man named Zeeke spoke up. "Yo." He simply stated. "My other main bro, Benn." He continued. "Heya," Benn said with a grin. "My two girls if you will, Jennifer and Sabrina." He explained as the one in pink humphed. "Hey.." She stated. "Hi..." The one in yellow trailed off. "Nice to meet you my names Francine Hampton, these are my friends Kaitlyn Stevens." Francine introduced. "Hey!" Kaitlyn said with a rather cheerful expression. "Winnie Mckenzie" She continued. "Hi!" Winnie said waving her friend. "Jeremy Gatts and Leon Whatley." She continued as the boys gave a YO chime together. "And Royce Bulkmeier my best friend," Francine said as Royce gave a humph and nodded. "Sup." He said. 'Why am I getting a bad feeling about these guys...' Royce muttered to himself in frustration. "So hey, we are all headed to the Maltshop after school today you all down." Francine question. "For sure, we are new in town so we could use a hang out spot," Raymar commented. "Alright come on guys let's head to lunch first," Francine said as the group walked off except for Raymar. "Hey Royce." The Voice of Leon said as Royce jumped out of his thoughts. "You coming man?" Leon asked. "Oh yeah sorry.." Royce said putting his hands into his pockets as Royce kept his eyes on this new group. "What the hell are you lot hiding I may be muscle-bound by I'm not an idiot you lot are hiding something!" Royce growled to himself following is friends out to the others, to say the least, he was not liking this new group. That day at the Maltshop the group had been having fun hanging out working out having some Malts but, it was getting late into the afternoon and they still needed to check on Zeran as they were leaving, however, Raymar ran up. "Yo Francine Hold up!" Raymar called out as Francine blinked turning around. "Raymar what's up?" She questioned. "Hey, are you doing anything this weekend I'd love to take you to the movies," Raymar commented. "Wait are you, asking me out?" She questioned as Raymar nodded. "Um I mean sure! That would be great!" Francine exclaimed. "GREAT! I'll see you at Seven?" Raymar asked as Francine nodded as Raymar turned around smirking. 'Playing right into my hands Red Ranger...' Raymar grinned to himself. Soon enough the Rangers made their way to Zeran's home with the door...blow of ite hinges? Well, that wasn't a good sign, to say the least as they slowly step forward. "Mr. Smith?" Francine called. "In here Rangers, AHHCHOOOOO!" Zeran snased letting loose a stream of fire in front of him as Leon flinched. "Whoa! Now that's a Wicked Cold!" Leon commented. Slowly the rangers made their way in Zeran bundled up, Thermostat in his mouth washcloth on his head, the works as Francine walked pulling out the Thermostat. "108 Temperature, jesus..." Francine muttered putting it back in his mouth. "Oh hey Rangers...oh my head..." Zeran grumbled. "And you said you were fine after the sneeze Zeran." Francine stated crossing her arms. "Oh put a cork in it girl..." Zeran groaned. "So what is this the flu or something Mr. Smith?" Leon questioned. "Fraid not Leon, you might wanna check with Alpha on this, AHHCHOO!" Zeran sneezed letting out a swarm of tweeting birds causing the rangers to sweatdrop. "Let's head to the command center guys this doesn't look good," Francine muttered as all the rangers nodded putting their hands on their buckles teleporting out of there. "I just had to forget to go to Mystica..." Zeran groaned. The Rangers teleported in and looked around and no sign of Alpha. "Alpha?" Francine called out. Suddenly, Alpha came in strangely decked out in some strange tye-dye type coating for his robotic suit causing the rangers to sweatdrop. "Oh Hello Rangers, welcome back to the pad." Alpha stated causing all the rangers to sweatdrop in a what the fuck like look like, just what on gods green earth were they looking at was Alpha literally trying to go out of his way to blend in even though he was stuck at the command center this was just too weird, to say the least. "Uh Alpha little buddy I know your trying to fit in but, is now really the time?" Royce questioned. "What, I wanna be ready in case someone comes in." Alpha stated as The Rangers sighed. "Anyways Alpha we got a problem have you heard of something known as the Sardovian Flu?" Francine asked. "Sardo- AIYIYI! Don't tell me Zeran forgot to go to Mystica! AIYIYI! If I have told him once I've told him a thousand times get your Flu Shot! Aiyiyi.... Francine stand in front of the viewing globe we are going to need to get some help with Zerak, Zeran is gonna be down for a bit..." Alpha whimpered. Francine nodded standing in front of the viewing globe before after a few moments a mysterious military-looking man appeared on the globe. "Zendaria Defense Command state your name and business." He stated. Francine, being from a military family saluted. "Francine Hampton, Red Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger. "Huh, so the Morphin Grid Finally chose a Female Red Ranger huh, took the blasted thing long enough." The man scoffed shaking his head in disbelief of how long it took for a female Red-Ranger to be chosen to lead a team of power rangers against the forces of Evil. "So what's the 5-4-1 Francine?" The Man asked in confusion. "We need some help here on earth in the battle against Zerak, Zeran has come down with the Sardovian Flu," Francine explained. "I see...give me one second." He said taking off as over the globe they heard, "ZERAN YOU FORGETFUL OLD COOT OF ALL THE THINGS TO FORGET THE SARDOVIAN FLU SHOT! BRAKIN FREAKIN FORGET FULL OLD GAH!!!" He shouted storming off causing Francine to sweatdrop at this just what the hell had the rangers just gotten themselves into, she didn't understand it but all she knew was that this was about to get ugly to say the least. Suddenly, another figure walked into the scene and sighed. "Sorry you had to hear that but, my name is Constable Rourik, my good buddy Zeran is down with the Sardovian Flu huh? Heh forgetfull idiot. So what's going on?" He asked. "Well, Zeran is down and we are still locked in battle with the Butcher and we need some backup." Francine explained. "The butcher, oh Zerak...how far you have fallen." Rourik muttered. "Alright it shouldn't take too long but, you will have someone to help you soon enough." He explained as Francine bowed. "Thank you sir." Francine said with a small smile. "Don't mention it, Rourik out!" He said ending the transmission. A few days later after many classes with Mr. Stine the rangers were waiting as Raymar and Francine shared a quick kiss as her communicator went off. "Sorry Raymar gotta go dad is calling see ya tonight?" She questioned. "You know it." Raymar said with a smirk as Francine skipped back waving bye bye to him as Raymar smirked unseen by Francine, his plan was working well. "What's going on?" Francine asked quickly going into Leader mode with the others. "Zeran's friend is coming in today let's get somewhere secret and get to the command center." Royce stated. "Alright, lead the way." Francine said as Jeremy nodded as they headed around the corner to teleport away. At the command center, the Groovy Rangers in time to hear the Command center blare about an incoming landing and Francine nodded as they all got out of the way before a beam teleported in. "Hello Rangers." The voice as they all looked at the figure in confusion. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Rourik, I am close friend of Zeran is something wrong?" He questioned. "Um bro, your clothes what is up with them?" Leon asked. "Huh? Oh this is just the trademark clothes of a constable on Zendaria." He explained. "You do realize your in the 1960s right?" Francine asked as he went silent for a moment. "I knew I was forgetting something..." He grumbled. "Don't worry about it." Francine said as a grin came across her face. "Girls." Francine said as Winnie and Kaitlyn grabbed him by the arm. "We got you covered." Kaitlyn said as they pulled him into the back of the command center hearing the sound of clothes swapping like Crazy. Eventually he was brought back in as the young Constable looked at himself. "Huh..." He muttered. "You are totally pulling off that Shaun Cassidy Look!" Winnie said with a small grin as Rourik chuckled. "Thank you well this will be interesting but, for the time being, can we go see my friend I would like to see how bad it is." Rourik stated. "Of course, Alpha?" Francine asked. "Right, one moment Aiyiyi..." Alpha stated pressing a few buttons teleporting them away to go see Zeran. Needless to say this had not started out as the best week for the Groovy Rangers. Once they teleported outside Zeran's house francine got a beep. "Sorry guys, I gotta Jet dad needed to see me after school and Im meeting Raymar tonight, Later!" Francine called out as she took off as Royce tightened his fists. "That Raymar is effecting our synch as a team I don't even feel that way about Francine but, I am worried as a freind what is it about Raymar that rubs me the wrong way!" Royce growled to himself he didn't understand it. Him and Francine were best freinds, hell he had his eyes on someone else but, WHAT was it about Raymar the rubbed him wrong. "Come on Kids, let's check on my good buddy." Rourik said as they slowly stepped through the house before hearing a loud ACHOOO followed by a stream of fire as Rourik sighed. "Yep that's the sardovian Flu alright." Rouriksaid with a chuckle as they got through the house slowly following the sneezes. "Hey Zeran." Royce said before Rourik spoke up. "Ah I see my friend is learning the hard way what happens when you DONT take your flu shot!" Rourik said as Zeran coughed. "Oh put a cork in it Rourik!" Zeran snapped before letting out another painful cough from the flu. "Listen Rourik, I'm glad you're here, I'm going to be down for at least a couple of weeks with this bug, think you can take care of the rangers while I'm down?" Zeran questioned. "Count on me good buddie, and TRY not to get sick again." He teased. "OH shut up!" Zeran grumbled causing the rangers there to laugh as Rourik nodded. "Alright kids, lets leave Zeran to rest up before that though. Zeran, first here is some chicken soup." He said placing it at his bedside next to him. "And a Message from your mother." He said placing the message cube on his bed hitting play. The wizard's head fell back onto his pillow. "Oh boy," he groaned. "I think I know what this is." he grumbled. "ZERAN AURTOURIS SMITH!" The message began with a bellow "IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES GET YOUR SARDOVIAN FLU SHOT! Now, you are going to take this soup and get better and next time this season comes around you will get the shot OR SO HELP ME WHEN YOU RECOVER I WILL SMACK YOU INTO THE FIFTH TUESDAY OF THE MONTH!" The message stated before ending. "Yes, mother," Zeram sighed. "Zeran when you're better, we need to talk." Royce stated as Rourik nodded. "You two can talk later, for now kids, let us leave Zeran to get better, less us face the wrath of the matriarch of the Smith family.." Rourik said with a nervous sweat drop. "Right later Zeran." Leon stated with a chuckle giving a wave he was a brave man there was no doubt about that but, facing the wrath of an angry mother was not on his to do list. He had a lot of stuff on that list don't get him wrong but, that was not one of them. Later that night Francine was seen being dropped off at her home as her father Gene smiled as she was dropped off right on time as Francine gave Raymar a kiss before waving goodbye to him being lead into the home Raymar looked around to make sure no one was looking as he took off bring a cell phone up to his ears. "Hey, Its Raymar, I've got the red ranger wrapped right around my fingers..." Raymar said with a smirk speeding off. To Be Continued... Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega